When Nothing Goes Right
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Duo loves Wufei, and their relationship is strong. But Heero can see that something isn't right. Can he save Duo before it's too late? 2x5, 1x2. OOC and ANGST!
1. Confrontation

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter One: Confrontation_

He isn't abusive. I swear to Shinigami that he isn't. He's just…domineering is all. That's not all bad. He just needs control, and I give it to him. Okay, so maybe the power gets to his head every once in awhile. But he's really good at self-control. Most of the time. Yes, he hits me at times. But that is usually because I say or do something totally stupid. It isn't his fault. He just has a hard time controlling his anger. It's usually my fault. Sometimes though…anyway! Our relationship is good. Strong as Gundanium, just as much passion too. It's a healthy relationship, really it is. But Heero had to interfere, analyze everything and screw it all up (even more then it was before).

So there I was at Quatre's estate, watching as my lover argued with Heero. Yeah, the others were there too, go figure. I listened as they argued…about me.

"This is bull shit, Heero. Does it look like I've laid a hand on him!"

"Marks are not always physical, Wufei! The Duo I know doesn't sit there in complete and _utter_ silence!" Heero hissed, eyes afire. I'd never seen like that before, and it surprised me. But I only raised a single brow in interest.

"How dare you imply any of this! Does it look like I'd hurt him?" Wufei exclaimed. "If you think so passionately that I've been hurting him then ask him yourself!"

"Fine! I will." My turn. My dark haired friend came to me, kneeling before me and taking my hands in his. Softly he spoke, "Duo, you can be honest with me. I'm one of your best friends. Has Wufei hurt you in _any_ way?"

I looked in him the eyes, but stole a glance at Wufei. His eyes alone told me the answer as he stood there waiting. IT was only for a brief moment, but Heero noticed the exchange. He took hold of my chin, meeting my eyes and spoke. "Don't look at him. Look at _me_. I want the honest truth Duo. Has he hurt you?"

The honest answer was yes. But I knew if I told the truth that I'd get it that night in mine and Wufei's room. It wasn't a pretty sight, Wufei angry behind closed doors. I hated lying, but I had to do what needed to be done. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No." I answered softly. His eyes closed in defeat.

"Fine." He stood then, letting go of my hands. He knew the truth though. He had seen it in my eyes when he had forced our gazes to meet. But I had said no. And how could he deny _my_ word, when I was the topic of discussion. He stormed out of the parlor, leaving the rest of us in an awkward silence. Quatre and Trowa left moments later, to find Heero no doubt. I met Wufei's gaze and knew from the look in his eyes that he was pleased. He strode over to me then, pulling me up out of the comfy chair. He was taller then me, only by a few inches. But it was enough. He grasped my hips, hard enough to bruise, leaned down and kissed me. One hand snaked up, entangling in my hair, giving him the control over me that I knew he needed. The kiss was deep, hot, and passionate. It was my reward. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as he pressed his hardness against my own. God I loved him. Just as quickly as it happened though, it stopped. He had moved away, and the only contact was his hand around my wrist. He could have crushed the tiny bones there if he wanted to, but he only squeezed enough to remind me that _he_ was in control. Yes, but things in the Winner estate were about to get a little out of control.

_End Chapter One_

**AN: So…what do you think? I'm liking this concept a lot. So I'm gunna keep writing. But if it doesn't go anywhere in the next few chapters…then sorry. I'll try, but no promises this time around. I do have up to chapter four written though :)**


	2. Waves of Pain

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Two: Waves of Pain_

I laid in darkness as I waited for Wufei to finish his shower. I was unsure as to what the night would hold. Every night was different, and sometimes it didn't matter what happened during the day. The day's events played back in my mind as I set the thought aside. We had come to Quatre's estate on a reunion/vacation. IT was meant to be relaxing and a chance to catch up with each other. I knew the minute that we got there that it was going to be _far_ from relaxing. Not even ten minutes after we got there, Heero jumped Wufei and all hell broke loose. Of course, that would figure.

I sighed. The water in the bathroom shut off. A few minutes later Wufei entered our room, his hair slightly dried and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. The sight caused my breath to catch. He was so perfect, and I was so unworthy. He threw the towel into the cloths hamper before slipping into bed beside me. There were not words exchanged between us, but I knew that he had something he wanted to say. I wasn't going to ask though; I didn't have permission to speak. I was not to speak unless spoken to.

"Duo." The silence was broken. I turned on my side to face him and replied.

"Yes." He turned on his side and looked at me. There was something in his eyes, an emotion I knew all too well. Tonight…would be rough.

"Not a word to any of them, got it?" I took a deep breath and nodded. He reached up and caressed my face, brushing bangs out of my eyes. Yes, tonight was going to be rough. I closed my eyes and laid down on my back, knowing what was going to happen. He shifted on the bed and was soon on top of me, straddling my waist and supporting himself with his hands. My eyes opened and I looked into those deep onyx eyes. They pulled me in and I was lost. He leaned down and caught my lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss was soft, but was gone as he ran his tongue over my lips. I obeyed the silent command and parted my lips, letting Wufei slip his tongue into my mouth and pull me further down the road of passion. He pulled away and nipped at my neck. I moaned and tilted my head back to allow him better access. He said only one thing before he continued, and that was for me to stay silent. So screams of pleasure, nothing. Not even a whimper (if I could help it). Yes, a rough night it surely would be.

(…)

I laid there staring at the ceiling, fighting back tears that threatened to fall due to the pain. Constant waves of burning fire flashed through my body, and with each wave I bit back an urge to moan. Wufei's command still held, and not a sound could I make. It didn't matter that he wasn't in the room. He would hear me in the bathroom. Not too much latter he came back in and slipped into bed. Turning to me, he spoke.

"Are you okay?" Permission to speak. I took a deep and slow breath before replying.

"Yeah." He leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"I love you." He whispered. I mumbled an 'I love you too' back before drifting into a dream world of pain.

_End Chapter Two_

**AN: Sad, I know. Oh well, the next chapter is coming. :) Oh and actually I only have up to chapter three written. Bear with me; I have a LOT of stories that I'm writing that aren't up. Currently I only have two stories in progress, but I have many that I'm trying to get done. A lot of one shots. **


	3. Silent Understanding

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Three: Silent Understanding_

The next day I sat in the parlor reading a book I had gotten out of the library. It was science fiction, so it wasn't so bad. It was a nice day out side, but I wasn't in the mood for nature. I was just getting to the good part when the book was snatched out of my hands. Normally, before Wufei and I get to together, I would have protested. But now, I simply looked at the assailant. It was Heero, but I still said nothing. He looked at the cover before speaking.

"Since when did _you_ read?" He studied the back.

Since when? Since I had nothing else to do because Wufei refused to let me out. I didn't blame him, really I didn't. He was just protective, and the outside world can be dangerous. But I didn't reply. I simply shrugged and waited for Heero to give the book back. He didn't, simply sat it down on the table with a look of concern on his face. He sat down and spoke.

"Duo, what has gotten into you? Why wont you talk anymore? Why wont you talk to me?" I looked at him and thought. Well, I couldn't just say nothing. So I avoided his gaze and replied in a soft voice.

"Because, I can't." There was not a smile on my face. He looked at me, shocked and confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Our eyes met, but I did not answer. There seemed to be understanding in his eyes because they softened. "It's Wufei, isn't it?" I simple sat there, not saying anything.

"Duo." I looked up as my name was called to find Wufei in the doorway, arms crossed. I saw fire in his eyes; he was pissed. I sighed and looked back to Heero.

"I have to go." I stood, but he caught me by the wrist. His eyes burned with a fire, but one much different from Wufei's.

"No. You don't _have_ to do _anything_." He hissed. I looked at him, but showed no emotion in my face. Pulling away, I left him on the couch. I stopped in front pf Wufei and looked to him with inquiring eyes. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close.

"Not a word?" He whispered, hand tight on my neck.

"Not a word." I replied softly, needing his touch no matter how painful it was. He held me close and pressed his lips to mine. I think he was doing it more to prove to Heero that our relationship was fine than as a reward to my behavior. Oh well, I loved him anyway. He pulled away before leaving into the hall. I looked back at Heero, seeing frustration and annoyance on his face, before I followed behind my love. Heero wasn't going to give up, I could tell. He needed to leave be though, because I knew that Wufei was liable to do something drastic to force Heero to stop. I didn't want that. No one else needed to get hurt.

_End Chapter Three_

**AN: Fear not! For I know what the next chapter holds, and I am actually going off to write that right now. Hehe. :) Oi…too many stories to keep track of. And to think, I'm actually finishing them! Wow…never thought that day would come. Yay for me! Anyone wanna review this before the 12th for my birthday? I would love you greatly…(puppy dog eyes).**


	4. Past Conflicts

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Four: Past Conflicts_

It had been a normal day at our apartment. I was cleaning and Wufei was doing paper work for his job. It was calm, but inside I was distressed. I hadn't talked to Hilde in over two weeks for two very clear reasons. One, she was upset with me. And two, Wufei refused to let me see her. She had yelled at me the last time that she had been over, and Wufei had kicked her out. But it still hurt, because I cared about her. She was like a sister to me. I wanted to patch things up with her, but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to. An unexpected knock came at the door, and as usual I answered it.

It was a very big surprise that I found myself face to face with Hilde. She had a look of distress on her face, and I silently let her into the living room. We looked at each other in silence. Wufei soon broke that silence. "Duo, who is it?" He called from the kitchen. He came to the living room, but stopped when he saw who it was. There was a stare down between my lover and my best friend. In that moment, I disappeared. Not literally, but in their minds I knew that I was in a different place. They stepped up to each other. He was much taller than she was, but she was not intimidated nor did she step down.

"Wufei," She hissed.

"Hilde," he acknowledged. Sparks shot between them; well they would have if that were possible.

"I'm here for Duo. I'm taking him." She admitted blatantly. She knew that with Wufei she had to. He didn't have the patience for people who beat around the bush.

"You can try. But, I can personally guarantee that you will not succeed." Yes, they were still glaring at each other, and no I still wasn't there. It all happened so quick though. She jumped him, but he was faster and stronger. He jumped out of the way, but she regained her footing quickly. Normally, Wufei would never have hit a girl, for women are to weak to fight in his eyes. This case was completely different though. She was trying to take _me_ away, and I knew that he refused to let that happen. They brawled, and I stood there in pure shock. In the end, Hilde was sent to the hospital in critical condition. She took him to court, but Wufei got off on the grounds of self-defense. I wasn't sure what to do about it all. Someone had gotten hurt, because of me.

It had been a year ago, but it still stuck in my mind. It was a long year that I had gone without seeing or talking to her. Wufei had told me that I would get over it, but I never really did. Now Heero was interfering just like Hilde had and I feared for his safety. I knew that if it came down to it, Wufei would do what he had to do to keep me. I feared that he might take it too far though, and I had no control.

_End Chapter Four_

**AN: I know that this chapter is very short. And I am sorry. BUT…the next chapter compensates for that. It's fairly long. I know, because currently I only have half of it done I think and still have quite a bit to put into it. Just a little writer's block, but nothing to be worried about. The next chapter will be up within the week. :)**


	5. And the World Shatters

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Five: And the World Shatters _

I ended up following my lover to the library, on the other side of the mansion in perspective to the parlor. I knew that Wufei wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't sure what it was about. He sat down on one of the couches and I followed suit. My eyes stayed down because it was the safest thing for me to do. He sighed, and I waited for him to speak.

"Duo."

"Yes."

"I don't' want you talking to him. If he goes into a room you're in and I'm not there, you leave. He asks you a question, you leave. You got it?" He made his point clear by the harsh tone of his voice. My eyes stayed down but I still replied.

"Yes, Wufei." He nodded in acknowledgement before standing and leaving. I sighed. It was just like it had been with Hilde. First step was the ban of contact and speech. If Heero refused to deal with my actions, only then would Wufei confront him about it. Heero was just as stubborn as my lover, and I had a feeling that he would not accept the actions that Wufei had set down for me. I wasn't sure what to do, and I had no one that I could go to. No, not even Quatre. That would risk too many things.

I sat there staring out the window and was only distracted when I heard the faint click of the doors to the library being closed. I didn't have to look to know that it was Heero. Persistent bastard. He just refused to give up. I didn't move though, even when he sat down beside me. There was a moment of silence and I waited for him to speak.

"Duo…" I stood then, because that was my cue to leave. Not without a final world of course.

"I'm sorry, Heero. But we can't talk." I would have left then, if he hadn't stood and grabbed me by the wrist. I turned to him, and looked at him with questioning in my eyes. "Heero. Please let go of me."

"No. We need to talk, and you aren't going to get out of it this time." There was pure determination in his voice, eyes, and soul. Our eyes met, and I was mesmerized. Those deep pools of cobalt blue pulled me in, and I couldn't help but take a step forward. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and heat flashed through me. An emotion swelled in me, but I couldn't identify what it was. That ouch pulled me in further, and a step closer. He licked his lips, and I watched that seductive tongue run along those soft lips. He closed the space between us, and his lips were on mine. The world came crashing down on me then, and I fell into his arms. He was just as good a kisser as Wufei.

SCREECHING HAULT!

I was kissing Heero. No, he was kissing me and I was letting. And Wufei was going to _kill_ me. I pushed away from him, and looked at him with confused eyes. "Heero?" He looked at me and realized what he had just done.

"Duo, please let me talk to you. Please!" There was desperation in his voice.

I backed away from him, but didn't get very far for he was still holding onto my wrist. I tried to pull out of his grip, but he would not give. Persistent, I tell you. "Heero, let _go_." I had to do something' I couldn't just stand there and let him take control of me. I pulled harder, but his grip tightened.

"Please, Duo. Just hear me out."

"Let go of me _now_, Yuy!" My voice rose, for more than one reason. One, I was pissed off. And two, I was subconsciously trying to get one of the other guys' attention. It worked, oh yes it did. But I hadn't anticipated the fact that Heero had locked the doors. There were shouts from the other side of the library doors and I knew that all three were there.

"Duo, just talk to me. Tell me what the hell is going on here!" His grip tightened on my wrist painfully. _Oh hell no!_ Anger welled up and came out all at once in the form of me screaming.

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing, Yuy!" I had no control over my words, so what came out next shocked and horrified me. "So what if Wufei hits me! It's none of your God damned business!" I knew that I had yelled loud enough for the others to hear because there was a stunned silence all around. _Oh shit. I'm dead. Someone's dead. Kill me now Shinigami._ His eyes widened in shock as did mine, and there was cobalt blue mocking me. I had just let out the most forbidden of all things, and he knew that I was speaking the truth. I fell to my knees, and he let go of my wrist. "Oh, God. What have I done?" I whispered, staring at my hands. Just then, the doors of the library burst open and three people that I thought I knew came rushing in. But, no. I didn't really know them, because I didn't even know myself. How had I let this all happen? I looked up and met Wufei's eyes. I sweared to god that the black was now a scorching red of anger. I felt a pain then, but a different pain. The torture of knowing that _I_ had let all of this happen, and I had betrayed a part of myself in so many ways. I wanted to let the tears that burned at the back of my eyes fall, but I refused to show weakness. What came next happened kind of in a blur.

Wufei was by my side, pulling me up to my feet even as my legs protested. Everyone else was too shocked to do anything. Even as he dragged, yes – _dragged_, me out of the library they stood there. I myself was so stunned by what I had done that it was all that I could do to stay on my feet as he pulled me to our room. Once there, he threw (and no, not exaggerating here. He _threw_ me) down before locking the door behind us. Moments later, there were heavy footsteps following our path. He looked at me and the fires of hell flashed angrily at me. _Oh shit. I'm in for it now. _He stalked towards me, grabbed me by the arm and forced me to stand. I was scared, even as the others pounded on the door. A hand rose and he slapped me hard across the face.

"You dirtywhore! You bitch!How _dare_ you!" He hissed before hitting me again. He threw me down, hitting and kicking me. It hurt, causing me to curl up into a tiny ball. Not even as the door was broken open did he stop yelling or hitting. Only when Trowa and Quatre pulled him off of me did the painful hitting end. On instinct, I curled up more, closer to myself. A hand touched my shoulder and I whimpered. _No more. No more pain._

"Shhh. It's okay Duo." Heero's voice came to me as he knelt down and pulled me into his arms. Wufei was struggling against the two other ex-pilots to get at me. I shuddered at the thought of him hitting me like that again. Heero rocked me, cooing into my ear and trying to calm me down. I clutched his shirt and buried my face into his black cotton shirt. _Please, don't let him do that again. Please._ Silence filled the room, the only sound being the heavy breathing of Wufei as Quatre called him. It was not the end though. Oh no, it was far from the end.

_End Chapter Five_

**AN: This is a very important Authors Note. I am going to address a review that I received.**

**The story isn't finished, and I can develop it any way that I want. The way that I choose to develop this story is not 'up front beginning chapter explanation' (as I like to call it). A lot of thought is put into it…so to make you think and see how it all happened that way.**

**That's all I'm going to address. And to say that the characters stray too far from the series without character development is not necessary. It's pretty obvious it's OOC. I'm sorry that you don't like it Davross, but many others do like it.**

**Next chapter already written. Will be up soon (if my family will stop getting angry about how fast I type…like I can help that…)**


	6. Realizations

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Six: Realizations_

Wufei had been taken out of the room, but I still clung to Heero with all of my life. Pain shot through my body, but I did not let go. I knew that it was bad without even looking. Even trying to protect myself as I had, I was still badly hit. It's amazing how much damage that can be done in such a little amount of time. After sometime, I slowly pulled away from Heero's body and looked up at him. I saw so much n his eyes then that I had never seen before. Pain, fear, anguish, and dare I say…love? I wasn't sure what to make of it. He brought a hand up, and flinched back, waiting to be hit. He touched my face lightly, to my surprise, and I found even more pain and anguish in those deep blue eyes. He caressed my cheek and brushed bangs out of my eyes. He spoke then, keeping his hand resting on my jaw.

"Are you okay?" I closed my eyes. Was I okay? Even I didn't know. I knew I was in pain, emotionally and physically. But could I say that? Did that mean that I wasn't okay? I wasn't sure. I shook my head no, just to be on the safe side. He picked me up. Slowly so not to hurt me, and gently sat me on the bed. My breath hitched as my back touched the bed. Yeah, that was where most of the kicks had hit me. It was probably no more than bruising, which I had become accustom to. The pain was there, but it was only a light throbbing. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. Heero sat on the bed, looking down at me. I tried to smile, but failed miserably. He stroked my arm gently and I could tell that he was searching for words. "Duo, how did all of this happen?"

I turned away, not wanting to see that pain in his eyes. I honestly didn't know how it had all happened. But I knew that I had _let_ it happen. I knew that I had hurt not only me, but I had hurt my friends as well.

When had I become so weak? I used to be a Gundam pilot damnit. Now I was nothing but an empty shell of what I once was many years before. I saw it now though. I had let Wufei into my heart and trusted him. Eventually, everything just got worse. And I stood there and let it, because I loved him and didn't think that the out bursts of anger would last. But they did, and I was in denial. Even now I still was. I hated myself for it; for everything that I had let happen. What the hell had gotten into me? I truly wish that I knew. I turned back to Heero and gave a half hearted smile. "Ya know Heero, I wish I knew." He sighed, but it was not one of relief. My eyes met his, and everything that I had done unconsciously to my friends hit me hard. How could I have let it all happen?

I didn't even want to think about it, but the thoughts just would not leave my mind. No longer did it matter _when_ I had let it happen. _Why_ I had let it happen was what mattered. But I wasn't sure. I had thought that I had loved Wufei, but now I realized that my love was blind. It was not the type of love for a relationship. And it had been one sided. I wasn't sure as to what Wufei felt, but quite frankly I didn't even want to see him. All of this was all my fault too. I hadn't done anything about it; I had let Wufei talk control.

All this pain, it wasn't what I wanted. But it would not go away no matter how hard I tried to push it back. I knew that Heero was hurting, and so were Quatre and Trowa. We all were. Well, probably not Wufei but he was a cold hearted bastard. I saw that now. I had let hell into my life and pushed heaven away. I had ignored and tortured the people who really cared about me.

Would they forgive me though? Even after I had shut them off? I couldn't blame them if they didn't though. I probably deserved it. After everything that I had let happen. I hoped that they would forgive me though. I needed them now more than ever.

_End Chapter Six_

**AN: There it is. It was shorter, but I made it a little longer and put some more thought and emotion into it. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be in Heero's POV:)**


	7. His Pain

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Seven: His Pain_

Just watching Duo shaking unconsciously due to the recent occurrence caused anger to well up inside of me. I wanted to rip Wufei into tiny bits and pieces. I kept said anger down though, knowing that Duo needed comfort from me. There was silence in the room, even after Duo admitted that he didn't know how everything had happened. It hurt, somewhere deep inside near my heart; _in_ my heart. I wanted to touch him, hold him, and tell him that I was there for him. But I wasn't sure if I should. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he was. He looked into my eyes and I could see a silent pleading there.

I leaned closer, brushing chestnut bangs out of indigo-violet eyes that always stole my breath away. I caressed his cheek, running my thumb over his bottom lip. So soft, so perfect. Oh how I wished to kiss those lips, feel their softness against my own. Just like earlier (even though that was a total accident). I wanted to taste him, feel him lean against me as I explored his mouth with my tongue. But I had no right, even now. It would be wrong, and I just couldn't do that to him. Even to ask would be too much for the time. Maybe when Duo recovered. Maybe. He sighed and I gently stroked his arm, more unconsciously than anything. What was I supposed to say, to do? How could I convince him that what he had with Wufei was not right?

"Heero." His strained voice caught my attention.

"Yes?"

"I'm – I'm sorry." His words shocked me with a harsh force. Why was _he_ sorry? Wufei should be sorry; I should be sorry. But not Duo, no for he had only been a victim in this whole thing. I took his hand in mine and spoke.

"No, Duo. You don't need to be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything sooner. That I didn't _see_ this sooner." Tears welled up in his eyes and one escaped to slowly slide down his cheek. I wiped it away gently and made sure to keep eyes contact. It hurt to see him in pain, and I vowed from that moment on that Wufei would pay. Oh how he would pay. But not now. No. Duo needed me, and I too needed him. I couldn't let him down.

He broke the eye contact and I watched as he looked out the window. There was so much that I wanted to ask but knew that I could not. What could I do to help him? Would he even let me help him? I didn't know, and it was slowly driving me insane. I needed some air.

"Duo." He looked back to me with inquiring eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to step out for a few minutes. Is that okay?" It was like trending on thin ice, so I had to be gentle.

"S-sure." He smiled, but I couldn't tell if it was forced or not. I gently squeezed his hand before standing and leaving the room. Once out, I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Everything was so messed up, and I wasn't sure if I could fix it.

_End Chapter Seven_

**AN: Sorry about how short this is. Please, don't hurt me. The next chapter will be longer though (I hope).**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:) I keep this going because of you all!**

**sadowcat0070, camillian, WanderWolf, PriestessYoshimi, Ice Puppet, Danyu, Vixen Angel, S.Maldiva, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker**


	8. Escape to Paradise?

When Nothing Goes Right

**_Vastulja Sata Menton_**

_Chapter Eight: Escape to…Paradise? (Wufei's POV)_

_Those bastards. Who the hell do they think they are? Locking me in a room? Please! Did they forget that we all have the same escape skills? They can't keep me here. They will not keep me from Duo. They think they know what's going on. Ha! They have no idea. Everything is perfect; everything is fine._

I paced around the room, fuming at the ears (if that were possible). I was mad at all of them. At Duo for betraying our love; at Heero for butting in; at Quatre and Trowa for _letting _Heero butt in. I kicked the wall beneath the window in my anger and resisted the urge to shout. I had to get out and talk to Duo. I couldn't get out the traditional way though. I knew that Quatre and Trowa were at the door discussing the situation. So, I did what I knew. Of course I left though the window; it was my only way out! I knew exactly where the room Duo was in was located too. Slowly, I climbed out of the window and onto the thin stone rim. Praying that the stone wasn't as old as it looked, I snuck my way to the balcony of the room that was my destination. It wasn't easy with all of the windows I had to duck past, but I eventually made it to the ledge.

Slowly, I peaked into the window. Duo was on the bed, awake and staring at the ceiling. And Heero was nowhere to be found. Good. I slipped up onto the balcony and quickly into the room. When I closed the glass door, Duo's gaze shot to me. I wasn't sure if it had softened or become hard. It hurt a little, but I went to the bedside and sat down in the chair that was there.

"Wufei?" He questioned and I took his hand in my own.

"Duo. I'm sorry. Please, can you forgive me?" I pleaded.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Slowly he nodded his head and mouthed 'yes'. I smiled then, relieved that he was going to take me back. He smiled then too, even though it was weak. I pressed my lips to the back of his hand and delighted in the softness of his skin. God how I loved him. How I loved to touch him. I gently caressed his chin and his eyes closed before he took a deep breath. So pure, so innocent, so compliant. Perfect. I slowly leaned down and stole a kiss. So tender and so sweet. I ran the tip of my tongue along his lips, requesting entrance. It was granted and he moaned softly as I explored his mouth. Pure perfection. My hand trailed down his chest and lay to rest on his hip. The moment could have gone on forever. But sadly, it didn't. For in that moment and time, Heero decided to enter the room.

_End Chapter Eight_

**AN: Yes hate me now…I'M SORRY! I tried to make it longer, really I did. The next chapter WILL be longer. I promise.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**sadowcat0070, camillian, WanderWolf, PriestessYoshimi, Ice Puppet, Danyu, Vixen Angel, S.Maldiva, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, keiichisei**


	9. Fight to Win

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Nine: Fight to Win_

I hadn't expected Wufei to show up, entering though the balcony. The sight caused fear and anticipation to run though me. But when he kissed me…oh how all that fear just washed away. His tongue; god I couldn't help but melt to his ministrations. I was in pure ecstasy, and when he ran his hand down my body – I was in heaven. Well, until he pulled away due to the fact that Heero had entered the room. In that moment, I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. The look on Heero's face caused shivers to run down my spine. I hadn't seen that glare in years, not since the war. It was the look like he was going to kill someone.

"Wufei," he ground out between clenched teeth. If looks could kill, I tell you. Wufei slowly stood, still holding my hand. His face was as set as Heero's. _Uh oh._

"Heero," my lover spat. It was like watching two lions stare each other down, and I was the pray…er prize? I wasn't sure, but I knew that I did _not_ want to be there anymore.

"How the _hell_ did you get in here?"

"What does it matter? I'm here. And I'm taking Duo and _we_ are leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere with him. He is staying right here."

"I beg to differ. You have no authority over what I do, Heero. And being his lover, I can and will take him." I looked between the two. I was afraid; really afraid. Something was going to happen and I wasn't going to be able to stop it. Wufei dropped my hand then and moved around the bed. They were face to face, and almost the same height, though Heero was taller. Perfectly matched against each other.

"No, Wufei. I don't think you will."

It all happened in kind of a blur, so I wasn't sure who threw the first punch. But Heero and Wufei were soon on the ground, fighting to win. I heard myself scream out their names in protest. Before I could do anything to stop them though, Quatre and Trowa rushed into the room and pulled them apart. The two men I loved so much struggled to get to each other, but neither Quatre nor Trowa would let go. For that I was thankful. Quatre was first to speak up.

"What the hell is going on here?" I had _never_ heard Quatre swear, no one had. So it shocked us all.

"Wufei wants to take Duo away!" Heero spat, shrugging Quatre's hands off his shoulders.

"And I will too!" Wufei shouted, struggling against Trowa's hold. My unibanged friend knew better than to let go though.

"Like hell you will!"

"STOP IT!" All eyes turned to Quatre. He seemed to be fuming at the ears (if that were possible)(1). "Why don't you guys ask _Duo_ what _he_ wants for a change?" Everyone turned to me where I sat on the bed. Great.

"M-me?" I sputtered. He _had_ to be kidding. Wufei had never asked me what _I_ wanted, but now I was being given the chance. What _did_ I want though? Something, but I wasn't sure what. I felt like my insides were being torn apart by this simple decision. Then again, it wasn't that simple. I loved Wufei, but I knew that our relationship had a lot of problems that needed to be worked out. Would he be willing to work them out, or would things just go back to the way they were? And then there was Heero. I loved him too, and inside I knew that I wanted to be more than just best friends. But if I chose him, would Wufei still care for me and be my friend? And if I chose Wufei, what would happen then? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that I didn't want to hurt anymore. In fact, I didn't want to _feel_ anymore. It was all so confusing!

I think that Quatre saw the pain and confusion in my eyes because he pushed Heero and Wufei out of the room just before the tears began to fall. Leaving Trowa to deal with the two men, Quatre came and sat by my side. I buried my face in my hands and let the sobs and tears fall shamelessly.

"It's okay, Duo. Just let it all out." He took me in his arms and rocked me gently, letting me cry out all of the pain, anger, frustration, and anguish. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why? Outside of the room I could hear angry shouts, which only caused me to break down even more. Quatre pulled away, a look of anger on his face, before storming to the door. He threw it open and slammed it shut behind him.

"What the _hell_ is your problem!" I heard Quatre shout louder than any of them had. "GET OUT! Both of you get the _hell_ out of my house! I don't want to see either of you until tomorrow!" There was a stunned silence. "**_NOW_**!" There was a shuffle of feet before my blond friend slipped back into the room. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shirt before coming back to sit down beside me. I was in pure shock. I had _never_ heard Quatre shout like that. "Sorry about that Duo."

"'S okay." I replied wide-eyed. He smiled at me and patted me on the back.

"This will all work out, Duo. I promise. Even if I have to make it work out myself." I smiled weakly at him. He really was a good friend. I just hoped that he was right.

_End Chapter Nine_

(1) Yes, this saying was in Wufei's POV too. I like to repeat things slightly. To make a point I guess.

**AN: Wow! Go Quatre:) Well I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you are all as well.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**sadowcat0070, camillian, WanderWolf, PriestessYoshimi, Ice Puppet, Danyu, Vixen Angel, S.Maldiva, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, keiichisei**


	10. The Decision ::End::

When Nothing Goes Right

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Chapter Ten: The Decision_

It was late and I couldn't sleep. Quatre had left me after making sure that I was okay hours ago. To go and be with Trowa no doubt. Even after all of the stress, I still couldn't rest. I was worried about Heero and Wufei. Quatre had kicked them out for the night, but where would they go? Hopefully they didn't end up killing each other. I trusted Quatre's decision though. They would come back in the morning and I would have to decide who I wanted and what I wanted. I dreaded the idea. Someone was going to get hurt, and _I_ was going to be the one causing the pain. Maybe that was what was keeping me up. I didn't want to heave such a heavy burden on my shoulders. I had to choose though, and be my own person. Even if it hurt me in the end.

**(…)**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of a light tapping on the bedroom door. (Yes, I had fallen asleep. After many hours of staying awake). I groaned, not wanting to wake so early in the morning. I turned in bed and called whoever it was into the room. It was Quatre, a bright shining smile gleaming on his face. Forever a morning person I guess.

"Wake up time sleepy head! Trowa has breakfast downstairs!" He chirped. I couldn't help but smile. "I expect you to be down in no more than five minutes. So chop chop!" He bounced out of the room, closing the door behind him. Food did sound good. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before after all. Quickly, I got out of bed and got dressed. On the way downstairs I brushed and rebraided my hair. I could smell the bacon and eggs even at the top of the steps. My mouth watered and I quickly rushed down the stairs. The food looked as good as it smelled. I prayed that it tasted just as good too. But as I scanned the table and its occupants, my appetite drastically dropped. Quatre and Trowa sat at the end of the table, looking at me. But I found Wufei and Heero there, glaring at each other from across the table. I could see that Wufei had a black eye and Heero a bloody lip. I wondered then what had happened when Quatre had kicked them out. That wasn't important though. I took a deep breath and took the seat at the end of the table across from Quatre and Trowa.

Once my presence was known by the sound of the chair, Wufei and Heero quickly turned their gazes to me. I looked down though, not wanting to meet their eyes. It would hurt too much and make things much more difficult. I was thankful when Trowa cleared his throat, distracting the two men from me. I too looked up and he stood.

"I hope that this is to your liking. Quatre says that I am very good at cooking and insisted that I make breakfast. I hope you enjoy." I smiled at him. He may be silent, but he was strongly spoken when need be. His cooking was good too. The eggs melted in my mouth and the bacon was crisped perfectly. The food almost made me forget about everything. Almost. But it was finished far too soon and taken away by the butler. With nothing before us to distract us, there was nothing else but reality. I did not dare look up; I didn't want to face any of it. The silence was very awkward.

Quatre cleared his throat and I lifted my head just enough to see him through my bangs. "I think maybe we should take this to the parlor," he suggested. There was no answer, but he stood and walked out of the dining room anyway. I stood quickly and followed behind him, not wanting to stay. I knew that I was going to have to confront both Heero and Wufei, but I wasn't ready just yet. I sat down in the same chair I had sat in when Heero had confronted Wufei. Quatre sat in the love seat across from me, and Trowa sat down beside him when he came in. Heero and Wufei sat down in chairs on either side of the room, staring at each other like they were going to kill one another. I looked at Quatre and he smiled weakly. I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't sure what I wanted. It had only been two days since the first confrontation. Couldn't I just get a little more time? To be alone and look inside of my self? I wanted to scream, to run, to die. Everything was just ripping apart my insides.

"Well, Duo?" At that moment and time I hated Quatre for a split second. He always had to say something first. Most of the time it didn't bother me. But now it did, because now I had to talk. Now I had to decide, and hurt someone. I took a deep breath and stole a glance at both of the men I had to choose between. They were looking at me, waiting. Just the thought of sharing my feelings in front of them _both_ made me shiver. I had to do it though. I had to decide for myself.

I turned to Wufei first, but avoided his eyes. I knew I would be pulled in if I did look. "Wufei, I love you with all of my heart. You already know this. We have shared so many things with each other and you understand me." I turned to Heero, still not looking into the eyes of the one I cared so much for. "Heero. I love you with all of my soul; I have since the day we met. You're my best friend, and you too understand me." I took a deep breath, and faced Wufei one last time. "Wufei, I'm sorry. But I have to do what is best for me. I still love you and I hope we can still be friends. But what we have isn't what I need, want, or can handle. I'm sorry." I looked into his yes then, but regretted it more than ever. There was pain, anguish, and anger swirled into one. I truly feared for my life then. He did not lunge at me though. No. He stood, face set but emotions still showing through. He left the room, but moments later there was a slamming of the front door. He was leaving. _No_.

I jumped up, intending to follow him in a rush to stop him. Strong arms enveloped me before I could though, even as I shouted my ex-lovers name. I struggled against Heero's hold only to fall to my knee's in a fit of tears. I whispered that sweet name one last time before I broke down completely. Heero rocked me, whispering calming words in his native tongue. It was over, over. And I had to deal with the pain. But Heero was there, and so were Quatre and Trowa. It was going to be okay.

_Owari_

**AN: It is finished. :sigh: Finally. Maybe some day I'll start another story that is a sequal to this onewith Heero and Duo together and all and like have Wufei come back or something. I don't know. For now though, it's finished. **

**Oh…and yes I know that I am a twisted person. Duh…I could have told you that. Mwahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah!**

**And Sancta, this story is supposed to be angst and OCC. You are right though. It is your fault for reading it. lol Thank you for your comment though :)**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**sadowcat0070, camillian, WanderWolf, PriestessYoshimi, Ice Puppet, Danyu, Vixen Angel, S.Maldiva, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, keiichisei,** **perishable**


End file.
